Romeo and Juliet
by tempus terere
Summary: ... were lucky in comparison. — MistyAsh
1. i

**Title: **Romeo and Juliet.**  
Warnings:** Excessive amounts of the finest AAML angst. Read with caution.**  
Summary:** They are nothing like those two—at least _they_ got to have each other in death. Pokéshipping. Kind of Misty-centric. Drabble series.**  
Notes:** Please do review. I am going to love you if you do. And everybody wants to be loved by the wonderful me. So you should, like, go do it. Now.

_Updates will be once a day._

i.

When he is ten and she is twelve they hate each other.

Or that's what they try to tell others (and themselves), at least. In truth they are really friends and much closer than they would like to admit and still too far apart to be anything more.

But it's not like they mind or anything. After all they have plenty other—and far more important—things to worry about; saving the world from vaguely evil forces every other week, for instance.

In fact, neither of them is actually aware of that what is in between them, and it will take them years to.

Right now, though, right now, they are content—maybe not with who they are, but at least with who they want to be.

(And it's okay, really. She feels absolutely fine.)

Even so, sometimes, when she's really weak, and then just a tiny little bit, she wishes he could turn into the prince in shining armour she will picture him as in her dreams at night.


	2. ii

**Notes: **Sorry about that delay.

ii.

Two years later they part.

The air is full of nostalgia, sadness and awkward promises, as the sun sets and his eyes sting. And not only his. Hers do, too, but she has to be strong, she is telling herself, strong for the both of them together.

(Promises.

Best friends.

Forever.)

She will cry when he and Brock are gone, at home in her room. She will cry and she will be sad, but at least she knows now that she isn't completely indifferent to him and that alone is going to be enough to make her smile for years.


	3. iii

iii.

They don't actually meet until almost another year has passed by.

Of course, within this year, they have mailed each other and there was the occasional call, too, but it doesn't really make up for anything, when you're used to _see_ and _interact_ with each other every day.

For her it's worse than for him, because he has a dream, a goal to fulfil, which acts as a wonderful distraction, whereas all she has got is an old gym, newbie-trainers challenging her and the solitude left behind by her sisters.

Still she isn't complaining. She knows he misses her, too, somewhat—

(and she doesn't want to be responsible for destroying his dream.

She doesn't have the right to.)


	4. iv

iv.

By the time they finally do see one another again, she has to realise that she will never return to the place by his side ever again.

It's a far smaller surprise for her than one would think and she isn't really angry, either, because that new girl—May—she is nice and, together with her little brother, taking good care of him.

She appreciates that.

It makes the decision to go back home instead of staying with him much so easier, although she is afraid the (still) very heavy weight on her heart might drag down the blimp she's flying with.

(And as she looks back, she wonders just _when_ she has become such a hypocritical weakling.)


	5. v

**Notes:** There will be a sequel called 'Romeo is Bleeding'; I will post the first part of it tommorrow. Oh and just fyi, have I mentioned that I love getting reviews?

v.

And now, in retrospect of what happened all those years ago, she doesn't repent, doesn't mourn over the things she wished for and yet never came true, because they just weren't meant to happen.

(Besides, it's not as if she has never learnt to take care of herself.)

Reflecting upon this, she has to admit she does feel kind of regretful, but as long as he is happy, she guesses, remaining the way they are now isn't too bad at all.

For her, 'almost close enough' is just fine.

(And happy endings are just a romantic optical illusion, anyway.)

FIN.


End file.
